


Model

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, pretty sure this was purged from tumblr and now it needs a new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Hi you  should do a golly fic where holly does a modelling thing for maybe a science cover and Gail goes along with her and it’s all smutty and cute and Gail can’t contain herself and needs to get holly home ASAP
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Kudos: 59





	Model

“Remind me again what this is for?”

“You already know, Gail.”

“I’m having a hard time remembering.”

Gail tried hard not to smile when she heard Holly sigh. She failed to stop herself from smirking. She loved winning.

“It’s a photo shoot for the cover featuring young, female scientists.”

Gail snapped her fingers, “Right, this is for the sexiest nerd calendar.”

Holly snorted, “Hardly think I qualify for that.”

“I don't know, I think you'd make a pretty good Miss May.”

Holly rolled her eyes but Gail was being serious. She thought that Holly more than qualified. But instead of telling her that she let Holly laugh off her comment as a joke . 

Since the kiss at Frank and Noelle’s wedding, Gail had been struggling to understand her feelings for Holly. Hell, Gail had spent the last 27 years just trying to understand her feelings in general. So for the pathologist turned friend to kiss her so quickly and unexpectedly, it had sent Gail for a loop. 

She was still wrapping her head around the friend part. So these feelings, whatever they were, were a real kick in the tits.

Still friends they were. Or at least that’s what Gail told herself when Holly mentioned having to go to a sciency thing that day and Gail had offered to go with her. Plus-ones-forever….or something….right?

Holly stopped walking. It took a few steps before Gail realized that the brunette wasn’t next to her as they neared the building.

“Ummm, Nerd. You gotta put one foot in front of the other to walk.”

Holly stayed where she was, keys jiggling in her hand, she half-turned back towards the parking lot. “I don’t know maybe we should just leave, you know, go home before they know we’re here.” 

“Okay. Well it’s up to you since my plans today previously consisted of kicking the guys’ asses at video games and eating my weight in cheesepuffs. But can I ask why we’re leaving?”

“Because I have no business being on the cover of any magazine. This was just one of Lisa’s dumb ideas and I’m going to embarrass myself because of her….again.”

Gail nodded and stepped closer to Holly. She placed her hands on her shoulders and didn’t miss the way that Holly seemed to stop breathing. 

“Lisa may have been the one to nominate you but the magazine picked you. And you, Dr. Stewart, deserve to be recognized.” Holly’s lips turned up slightly before her teeth sank into the bottom one. She still didn’t look convinced. “But it’s your choice and we can go now before anyone even realizes you’re here.”

Holly opened her mouth to respond when a voice called out.

“Hey, you’re Dr. Stewart right?” A young, perky woman with a clipboard started in their direction. “Come on, I’ll show you the way to the dressing room.”

“Well, so much for that.” Gail gave Holly’s shoulders a squeeze before letting go. “I can still grab the getaway car.”

Holly merely shook her head and followed the bouncing ponytail in front her into the building.

\--

Left to her own devices Gail immediately found the food. Setting up shop next to the long table filled with fruit and crackers and cheeses galore, she was already filling her third plate when Holly finally reappeared. 

Gail froze, the fork in her hand clattering back to the table. It took a minute for her to process the sight of her best friend dressed in a fitted white lab coat buttoned up to the swell of her breasts. She wasn’t entirely surprised to see the top buttons left undone, similarly to the shirts Holly so often wore, her cleavage was left on display. Holly’s hair was down and teased, curling perfectly along her shoulders. Even her make-up was done to perfection, giving her tan skin a slight blush and making her lips have a deep red hue. Her glasses were gone and her dark eyes seemed to stand out even more. Gail felt like she was falling into them and she had no idea where she would end up if she kept going. 

In a word, Holly was stunning. 

“You look…” Gail struggled to find a word to explain how her stomach was fluttering and her heart was pounding just at the sight of her. Actually, her heart seemed to be working overtime to send the blood flowing to one specific part of her. 

“Stupid? Ridiculous? Like I don’t belong? Yeah I’m not doing this.” Holly was already turning back towards the dressing area.

Gail caught her arm. “Amazing. I was going to say that you look amazing.”

“Really?”

“Very sexy. And smart. It’s...It’s a good look for you.”

“Oh, so I don’t normally look sexy and smart?”

“You always do.” The words were out before Gail’s brain had a chance to process the honesty behind them . Too quick by the looks of the slightly surprised smile on Holly’s face. Gail cleared her throat and slipped back into her usual swagger, “But maybe you should invest in professional stylists anyway.”

Holly rolled her eyes but she smiled anyway. “Why did I bring you again?”

“Moral support.” Holly raised one of her eyebrows in challenge and Gail cleared her throat, “So you look amazing. Very hot. Though you do also kinda resemble a chicken shit right about now. Strange.”

Holly’s growing smile dropped like a sack of potatoes, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“What part of calling me a chicken shit is supportive?” 

“The part that makes you mad enough to go out there and show them why you are totally cover material.”

“Pretty sure that only works on television,” Holly grumbled.

The photographer called Holly over and Gail was left to stand on the sidelines and ogle...umm...watch her friend. Her very sexy friend. Who was filling out that lab coat in a way that Gail was pretty sure defied science altogether. Gail managed to pull her mind from the gutter long enough to realize that Holly was standing stiff as a board. The photographer was talking to her, trying to get her to relax but whatever she was saying didn’t seem to be working.

“Let’s go, Lunchbox!” Gail cheered. She drew looks from everyone in the room but she ignored them and just focused on Holly.

For the first time since stepping in front of the camera, a real smile appeared on Holly’s lips. The photographer started snapping photos and calling out encouragements. Satisfied, Gail continued to watch. But the more she saw Holly smile and laugh and pose for the camera, the more she realized that those annoying feelings were getting worse. And they were getting worse way too fast. 

She needed some air.

Stepping out of the building, Gail glared at the sun. Her nemesis was blinding her. She moved off to the side of the building and let the walls support her while she tried some of her breathing exercises. 

They didn't help the uncomfortable way her stomach kept twisting the more she thought about Holly and how beautiful she looked. Gail knew that Holly was beautiful. Had always known. But she didn't always have the overwhelming desire to touch her. And that desire was what was causing her pain. 

She was horrible with relationships. Horrible with people in general. But if she messed this up, messed up by having feelings for Holly, she would lose her best friend in the process. It was a huge risk and Gail had never been very good at taking chances.

Especially not in her personal life.

Gail heard a door open but she didn't move from her hiding spot. She could hear footsteps in the direction of the parking lot but she didn't need to see who it was. Her phone vibrating in her pocket confirmed her suspicions anyway.

The door opened again and an unfamiliar, but decidedly female voice called out, “Hey Dr. Stewart!”

“Yes?”

“Are you leaving already?”

“Ummm..no. I was just looking for my friend.”

“Right, well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a drink after we finish up here.”

“Ummm…”

If Gail thought the butterflies twisting her insides were annoying, they had nothing on the burning pit of jealousy that coiled tightly at hearing a mystery woman ask Holly out on a date. If anyone asked she would claim temporary insanity for what she did next.

Gail rounded the corner without thinking, “Hey babe, you done already?”

“Babe?” Holly asked.

But Gail ignored the confused look on Holly’s face and slid an arm around her waist. She looked at the woman who had followed Holly out. It was the photographer. “Who’s your friend?”

“Right, ummm, I didn’t realize you two were dating.” The woman spluttered, “Sorry, umm I can see you have plans already. It was nice working with you today.” She headed back into the building.

Holly pulled away from Gail. Crossing her arms, she cocked her head to one side, “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Gail feigned innocence. Well not entirely feigned. She honestly had no idea what she was doing or what had possessed her to act like that.

“Why did you just call me babe?”

“Friends can call each other babe.”

“You’ve never once called me that.”

“So? It’s a….thing...people do.”

“So you call all your friends ‘babe’?”

“I might.”

“You call Chloe ‘babe’?”

“Chloe’s not my friend.”

Holly rolled her eyes, “Andy and Traci?”

“Can I plead the fifth?” Gail asked.

“We’re not American.”

“Thank God for that.”

“Stop trying to distract me.”

“Me? Distract you? Look at you!” Gail gestured wildly, her voice rising, “I’m lucky I can still string coherent words together right now.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means your stupidly gorgeous and I really want to kiss you!” Gail shouted in the empty parking lot.

“Oh.” Holly said quietly.

“Yeah, oh.” Gail mumbled, she toed the ground in front of her. It was easier than looking at Holly.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?”

Gail’s head shot up, “Wha-”

But Holly’s lips crashed into hers before Gail could get the question out.

  
  


\---

The thing with kissing Holly was that once she started Gail didn’t want to stop. Not in the parking lot of the photoshoot where she had pushed Holly up against her car and had gotten distracted making out with her until people finally started leaving and someone had whistled at them. Not in the car when she had the unfortunate challenge of keeping her hands and her lips to herself while they drove back to Holly’s place. 

And definitely not when they were finally through the door of Holly house. 

Gail wasted no time as she pressed Holly against the wall nearest to the entrance. Now that Gail knew what it felt like to have Holly’s soft lips against hers she couldn't believe how much time they had already wasted not putting their mouths to better use.

But Gail was more than ready to remedy that with the good doctor.

Hands on her sides, Gail pressed Holly harder into the wall. Holly was still in the lab coat from the shoot and as nice as the material looked on her, Gail realized how much she didn't like the barrier when her hands started to wander. Stupid layers were in the way when all Gail wanted was to feel skin.

Gail gave the lapels of the coat a tug. “As awesome as you look this needs to go.” 

A part of her wanted to laugh at how quickly Holly pulled off the coat and tossed it to the floor. The overwhelming majority though could only focus on the fact that she wanted to touch Holly. 

Pushing her back against the wall, Gail’s hands slid under Holly’s shirt. Her nails dragged against the twitching muscles there. She knew the doctor worked out regularly but it was a lot different to feel abs than to just imagine them (and yes Gail had spent more than a fair share of time imagining them. She may have thought she was straight but she never denied being human).

Gail liked the way Holly let her take her time exploring. There was something downright intoxicating having Holly let her take control and do what she wanted. Gail’s movements were slow and each pass of her fingers crept closer to the edge of Holly’s bra before slipping back down toward the top of her pants. Not even the way Holly seemed to be holding her breath each time was enough to stop Gail’s torturous adventure.

Finally Gail worked up the nerve to start sliding Holly's shirt up but Holly caught her hands.

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything. There’s no rush.”

“I know but this doesn’t feel like rushing. You’re my best friend, Hol, and I know you better than anyone I’ve ever dated in the past. Like I know that you still get scared when you hear thunder and that your favorite food is a baked rice dish your grandmother would make when you were growing up but that you're the only person in your family she gave the recipe to. Do you know what Nick’s favorite food is?”

Holly shook her head.

“Neither do I. I like you a lot and I want to get to know you even better. And I really…” Gail pressed her lips to Holly’s neck.

“Really…” She gave another kiss.

“Really….” Gail’s teeth sank into the soft flesh and Holly let out a moan. “Don’t want to stop.”

“Yeah, okay, when you put it that way,” Holly pulled off her own shirt and Gail’s brain struggled to process the new expanse of tan skin. It did however zone in on the tattoo running along Holly’s ribs.

Gail’s fingers traced over the black lines of a simple rod with a snake. 

“The rod of Asclepius.” Leave it to Holly to get a mythically accurate tattoo. “Not a caduceus?”

“Why am I not surprised that you know Greek mythology?”

“I went to every country in Europe by the time I was 18. I'm also fluent in French. Wait you're not surprised?”

Holly switched their positions, pinning the surprised Gail to the wall. “That you're intelligent and gorgeous and talented. No, I'm not surprised at all. Oh and you're definitely speaking French to me later.”

“Pourquoi plus ta-?”

Holly cut off Gail’s questions with the force of her kiss. If this was Holly’s way of getting her to stop mouthing off then Gail would happily accept it. She tried to pull Holly closer and was surprisingly rewarded when she felt a strong thigh press between her legs. God, she hadn’t even realized how wet she was just from kissing until she felt Holly against her. 

“Because I’ve already been waiting months to be able to kiss you and there are better things we can be doing with our lips.”

“You’re right,” Gail agreed. She started pushing Holly back through the house, stumbling along the way as they both tried to get rid of whatever clothing was in their way. There would definitely be some bruises in the morning.

Especially the one on Holly’s back when Gail accidentally slammed her into the dining room table. All Gail could think about was how warm and smooth Holly’s skin was as her hands kept trailing up and down the doctor’s sides while her lips went back to Holly’s neck. Gail knew she was already a fast learner with how tight the grip on the back of her head was. But it had nothing on the pull of her hair when one of her heads finally made their way up to Holly’s breasts.

They were just as full and perfect as they had looked in the coat all day. Gail enjoyed the weight in her hand as she gave a testing squeeze. And the reward she received was a desperate plea of “Harder”. Who was Gail to deny such a request, adjusting her grip, she closed her fingers around a pert nipple and gave a tweak. The press of Holly’s hips made her keep going, pinching and twisting and just trying to elicit a louder moan each time.

The response was even better when Gail finally moved down to suck one of the abused nipples between her lips. The sound from Holly was enough to make Gail wonder if the neighbors heard. Being the cocky little shit that Gail was she decided to make her way even further south.

The slope of Holly’s stomach made it easy for Gail to suck and bite her way down until her knees were hitting the floor.

“You don’t have to-”

Gail ignored the offer. Not even first time nerves were enough to stop Gail from going after what she wanted. And what she wanted was Holly.

It was just a gentle swipe of her tongue between Holly’s lips but it was enough to make both Holly and the table groan. She could hear the wood protesting under the pressure of Holly’s grip along the edge. She couldn’t help smirking and pressing harder the second time she made the trip up from Holly’s opening to her swollen clit. Holly jumped when she was a little rough with the sensitive bud so Gail eased her movements a bit, trying a few patterns until Holly’s hand finally left the table to slip into Gail’s hair. 

Focusing on keeping up her pattern even with Holly’s lips rocking against her and her hand forcing Gail’s head to stay where it was. She had never heard so many expletives from the young doctor’s mouth but she loved the filth that was coming from her. Gail kept going alternating between sucking and licking she could feel Holly’s body tensing until finally tipping over into her orgasm. 

Gail slowed down but didn’t stop, instead dipping her tongue even lower to collect some of the wetness that was now covering the tops of Holly’s thighs and her chin. But Holly was sensitive and even though she couldn’t form words, she pulled until Gail stood and then crashed their lips together again.

“Well that was unexpected.” Holly laughed.

Gail looked at her seriously, “Really? You know how food motivated I am. Eating you is even better.” 

Holly laughed even harder. “You’re insane.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not one bit.” 

Gail let Holly pull her in for a slower, deeper kiss. But when the doctor started to direct her towards the bedroom, Gail stopped. Darting back to hall she grabbed the discarded white coat from the photo shoot.

Holly cocked an eyebrow and Gail simply shrugged, “Hey I didn’t know either but apparently hot doctor is totally my thing.”


End file.
